


Calais.

by plume_94



Category: Macaez
Genre: M/M, Manifestant, President
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Ils ne lui laisseraient pas changer la France. Au moins tenter de la changer, même s'il n'y réussissait pas. Ils se mettaient toujours dans son chemin, mettaient des bâtons dans ses roues comme on dit. Ils ne lui donnaient même pas une chance de faire ses preuves. Aujourd'hui, il devait faire une déclaration sur l'immigration de masse à Calais. Il venait de s'entretenir avec la maire de la ville et avait entendu qu'il y avait une grande souffrance de la part de ces réfugiés, mais aussi de la part des habitants. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, il devait faire quelque chose pour changer cette situation.





	Calais.

 

Tout était bruit. Bruit, fumée et foule qui vous pousse. Emmanuel avait du mal à savoir où il était. Il sentait ses gardes du corps et les autres membres du gouvernement l'accompagnant à ses côtés mais ne les voyait pas. Il ne voyait qu'une masse informe de gens. Il était en déplacement à Calais, dans le nord de la France, afin de parler d'un sujet important et difficile : l'immigration. Calais était une ville frontière. Se situant près de la manche, elle était le lieu pour beaucoup de ces immigrés d'où ils pourraient rejoindre l'Angleterre. L'Angleterre était une terre bien plus prometteuse à leurs yeux en terme d'accueil et d'emploi. Et ils avaient raison. La France ne pouvait plus les accueillir. Les différents gouvernements successifs s'étaient tous retrouvés empêtrés dans ce problème d'immigration sans qu'aucun ne puisse y trouver une solution. La France avait déjà accueilli bien plus de personnes en difficulté qu'elle ne le pouvait. Il fallait y mettre un terme, que les autres pays européens prennent leur part de responsabilité et en accueillent à leur tour. Le problème c'était l'immigration économique. Certaines personnes, voire populations, étaient obligées de fuir des pays en guerre ou d'où ils étaient persécutés. Mais d'autres ne craignaient pas vraiment grand-chose et préféraient quand même s'enfuir vers la France. Comment reconnaître alors qui était là pour quoi ? Quelles raisons les poussaient à venir en France ? Emmanuel sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux dès qu'il pensait à leur situation. Qui étaient ces gens qui allaient jusqu'à braver la fatigue, la faim et même la mort, pour trouver un refuge en France ? Que ferait-il à leur place ? Partir tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait que de très rares chances de recommencer une vie ici ? Les années passées, ces personnes avaient été entassées dans un lieu à Calais qu'on appelait « La Jungle ». C'est vrai, ces personnes étaient traitées comme des animaux. Mais aussi se comportaient comme tels. La maire de Calais avait expliqué la peur de la part des habitants de la ville et l'insalubrité insoutenabledans laquelle ces personnes étaient tenues. Il était là pour ça. Il devait, en tant que nouveau président, trouver une solution à ce problème. Rassurer les habitants ainsi que créer des refuges de ce nom pour tous les migrants. 

 

Mais voilà bien son problème. Il était le nouveau président. Il avait été élu et pourtant la plupart des gens ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Il savait, il en avait conscience. Les français l'avaient seulement élu en si grand nombre pour faire barrage au Front National. A l'extrême-droite. A Marine Le Pen. Comment un parti aussi ouvertement raciste, xénophobe, sexiste.... pouvait avoir autant de militants en France ? Comment pouvait-il seulement exister ? Emmanuel avait confiance en son pays, il l'aimait. Il aimait les Français, leur histoire, leurs valeurs, leurs traditions, qu'ils partageaient tous un peu inconsciemment. C'est pour cela qu'il avait voulu se présenter en tant que président de la République Française. Pour le pouvoir, diraient certains. Pour l'argent, diraient d'autres. Il aimait la France et voulait la rendre plus belle pour tous ses citoyens. C'est ça. Et maintenant qu'il avait enfin réussi à accéder à la plus haute et à la plus importante place en France, il se rendait compte que ça n'allait pas être si facile. Il ne suffisait pas d'appuyer sur un bouton, de signer un papier, de faire une déclaration. C'était un long processus de petits changements pour changer des milliers d'années d'Histoire. Et surtout, les Français ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Ils n'aimaient pas le changement et se soulevaient en masse dès qu'il tentait de changer une loi, dès qu'il faisait un discours, dès qu'il se déplaçait quelque part. Comme aujourd'hui.

 

Ils ne lui laisseraient pas changer la France. Au moins tenter de la changer, même s'il n'y réussissait pas. Ils se mettaient toujours dans son chemin, mettaient des bâtons dans ses roues comme on dit. Ils ne lui donnaient même pas une chance de faire ses preuves. Aujourd'hui, il devait faire une déclaration sur l'immigration de masse à Calais. Il venait de s'entretenir avec la maire de la ville et avait entendu qu'il y avait une grande souffrance de la part de ces réfugiés, mais aussi de la part des habitants. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, il devait faire quelque chose pour changer cette situation. Il avait proposé de faire installer des personnes issues de l’État pour distribuer des repas en plus d'abriter les plus démunis. Il était temps que l’État prenne sa responsabilité sur cette affaire. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Mais les associations, enfin, certaines, s'étaient élevées contre lui. De quel droit le gouvernement et l’État décidaient soudain de se réveiller et de prendre en charge tout le travail qu'elles avaient accumulé jusque là ? Mais il n'était pas à la tête de l’État avant. Des manifestants s'étaient écriés qu'il jouait les saints et que tout cela n'était qu'une simple comédie. Il essayait juste de se montrer humain. D'autres avaient commencé à le huer, à le siffler et à l'insulter. Il s'était décomposé devant ce torrent de haine et avait senti ses gardes du corps le pousser sur le côté pour le mettre à l'abri. 

 

Emmanuel se sentait las. Il était épuisé. Il essayait de toujours garder le sourire et de faire bonne figure en public. Mais en ce moment, alors qu'il se sentait poussé et tiré de tous les côtés par la foule, il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant. Ses gardes du corps tentaient tant bien que mal de le protéger. Il entendait, comme multiplié par dix, les halètements de ses ministres à ses côtés. Les Français. C'était eux, c'était son peuple qui avait lancé ces grenades dans la foule, ces fumigènes. Eux qui criaient et poussaient pour l'atteindre, eux qui jetaient des pierres, eux qui brûlaient les voitures... C'était son peuple qui causait tout ce massacre, ce chaos dans la ville. Pas tous, bien sûr. Mais assez pour créer un Enfer. Il se sentait à bout de force, près à pleurer, à crier. Quand tout à coup, il aperçut une silhouette courant dans sa direction et poussant les gens sur son passage. Il ne voyait plus que cette silhouette parmi la foule. Tout n'était que bruit, fumée et cris et la silhouette s'avançait comme un point fixe vers lui. Soudain, il se sentit être poussé violemment en arrière et sentit que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Dans un dernier regard, il aperçut la silhouette juste devant lui et entendit un coup de feu.

 

Il était en train de chuter. On l'avait poussé et maintenant il était en train de chuter. Il se souvenait que la voiture qu'il devait emprunter pour rentrer à Paris – sûrement celle vers laquelle on le dirigeait – était garée à côté d'un précipice. C'était plus un endroit escarpé en fait, mais c'était un endroit assez dangereux. On pouvait glisser si on ne faisait pas attention et tomber dans le fleuve. Heureusement, ce n'était pas la mer. Sinon il serait mort comme tant de migrants cherchant à fuir la guerre. Soudain, Emmanuel sentit une pression sur son bras gauche et ouvrit les yeux en un éclair. Il n'était pas mort. Il était en train de tomber. Son esprit se réveilla tout d'un coup et il regarda d'où venait la pression exercée sur son bras. La silhouette ! La personne qui courrait vers lui un instant auparavant, la capuche de son sweat noir vissée sur sa tête, était là, en train de tomber avec lui, accrochée à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Pourquoi était-elle tombée aussi ? La chute semblait durer une éternité alors qu'il essayait de découvrir les traits de l'autre personne, tout contre lui, qui semblait inconsciente. Puis il sentit soudain le contact de l'eau froide.

 

Il sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. La température de l'eau était glacée et il tombait de haut.  _ Ils _ tombaient de haut. Emmanuel ouvrit soudain les yeux dans l'eau et força tout son corps à produire une énergie qu'il lui semblait ne plus avoir afin de regagner la surface. Il refit surface avec peine et il sentit une grande douleur dans son corps. Il se sentait comme aveugle, sourd et muet. Il y avait trop de bruits autour de lui venant du haut du précipice, de l'eau était rentrée dans sa bouche et il avait du sel dans les yeux. Il se demandait si les manifestants s'étaient aperçus de sa disparition. Sûrement que ses gardes du corps l'avaient remarqué eux. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Il n'était pas seul dans cette histoire. Malgré le sel qui commençait à le gratter et à  **l'enflammer** , il ouvrit les yeux afin de chercher la personne qui avait accompagné sa chute. Elle devait être quelque part, tout près de lui, en toute logique. En se retournant, il aperçut des bulles remontées à la surface de l'eau et plongea dans leur direction. Il vit la silhouette, toujours inconsciente, s'enfoncer petit à petit dans le fleuve. Il se dirigea du plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait vers elle. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une personne mourir. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas sans même savoir qui elle était. Il l'attrapa de toutes ses forces restantes et poussa avec ses jambes contre l'eau. Il allait la sauver. Il allait la tirer de l'eau, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Même si c'était la seule chose qu'il ferait pour elle.

 

Emmanuel sortit la tête de l'eau et inspira le plus d'air possible. Il se sentait au bord de l’asphyxie. De l'étouffement. Il se retourna vers la silhouette qu'il portait tant bien que mal pour s'assurer que son visage était lui aussi à la surface. Il nagea du plus vite que ses muscles endoloris lui permettaient jusqu'à la rive du fleuve, un bout de béton sale sous un pont. Il se sentit succomber quand il dû rassembler ses dernières forces pour traîner son fardeau à l'abri, sur la terre ferme, sans aucune réponse de sa part. Mais enfin, ils étaient deux, sur le sol, sur la terre, sur le béton de Calais.

 

A bout de souffle, Emmanuel voulut se reposer afin de reprendre sa respiration. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il se pencha vers la silhouette et ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son sweat afin de plaquer son oreille contre sa poitrine. Aucun signe de vie. Emmanuel remonta son visage vers le sien et  **abaissa** sa capuche pour lui faire du bouche à bouche. Cette personne ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas alors qu'il était là. Pas alors qu'il l'avait tirée de l'eau. Pas alors qu'il avait prit des cours de secourisme quand il était plus jeune. Pas aujourd'hui. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il ferma les yeux et enchaîna comme un robot, comme dans un rêve ou un souvenir, les gestes qu'il avait appris par cœur des années auparavant. Trois pressions sur la poitrine et il fallait pincer le nez de la personne inconsciente et lui souffler par la bouche l'air que l'on détenait dans sa propre poitrine. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup après sa presque noyade mais il en avait suffisamment pour sauver quelqu'un. Il le devait.

 

Il eut l'impression qu'il répétait les mêmes gestes encore et encore, à l'infini, sans aucune réponse en retour. Sans aucune amélioration. Il se sentait près d'arrêter, d'épuisement, mais son corps avait prit le pas sur son esprit et continuait machinalement. Quand soudain, il sentit un mouvement, léger et presque  **imperceptible** , sous ses doigts. Il se recula et clignant des yeux de fatigue et de surprise, il vit la personne devant lui se relever et tousser toute l'eau qu'elle avait dans les poumons. Il se recula, soulagé, contre le mur derrière lui et s'y adossa. Il soupira et, sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler, il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, se mélangeant à l'eau ruisselant déjà sur son visage. Il avait eu peur et toute l'adrénaline du moment passé reprenait maintenant possession de son corps.

 

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

La voix qui s'était adressée à lui était rauque et d'une intonation dure. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva devant l'homme – oui, la silhouette était un homme – qu'il avait sortit de l'eau. Dans toute son agitation, Emmanuel ne s'était pas arrêté sur  _ qui _ était la personne qui avait chutée avec lui. C'était un homme. Un homme avec des cheveux noirs qui, trempés et détachés, atteignaient ses épaules. Ils ondulaient un peu, sûrement à cause de l'eau. Emmanuel suivit de son regard les traits fins de l'homme devant lui et s'arrêta sur ses yeux, marrons, qui le regardait d'un air méchant et froid. Emmanuel,  **brutalement conscient de sa position de président sanglotant** , s'essuya rapidement les yeux et les joues du dos de sa main. 

« Tu es vivant. » est tout ce qu'il arriva à sortir, dans un souffle.

« Bien sûr que je suis vivant. Pourquoi ne le serai-je pas ? » répondit d'une intonation cinglante l'homme devant lui, en se levant. Emmanuel le vit tressaillir et vaciller sur ses pieds.

Il s'élança vers lui pour le rattraper et ravala la douleur qu'il ressentit dans sa cheville dans un coin de sa tête.

« Attention ! » L'homme tomba dans ses bras, à bout de force, et Emmanuel remarqua une tâche rouge sur son bras gauche. Son cœur battait fort et l'homme était sur le point de s'évanouir de nouveau. Comment ne s'en était-il pas aperçut plus tôt ? C'est de là que venait le bruit.

« Tu saignes. »

L'homme releva la tête, un air fatigué sur le visage, et le repoussa soudain.

« Tout va bien, ce n'est qu'une balle. » Il porta sa main à son bras et toucha la plaie encore béante à travers son sweat. Il grimaça de douleur en sentant le trou dans sa chair.

« Ce n'est qu'une balle... » répéta Emmanuel. Il regardait l'autre homme avec attention. Il ressemblait à un animal blessé qui serait sur ses gardes devant un inconnu. Il l'avait vu tressaillir devant la douleur qui l’assiégeait. Et pourtant il voulait rester fier, faire comme si tout allait bien.

« D'où vient-elle ? Tu le sais ? » demanda Emmanuel en s'avançant doucement vers lui.

« Elle était pour toi. » répondit l'homme à ses côtés dans un **rictus ironique**.

« Pourquoi c'est toi qui te l'ai prise alors ? Pourquoi elle ne m'a jamais atteint ? » répondit sans sourciller Emmanuel. On voulait le tuer, bien. Il ne s'attendait pas à moins. Mais pourquoi cela avait échoué ? Pourquoi un autre homme avait été blessé à sa place ?

« J'étais juste sur le chemin » affirma l'homme, amer, en haussant les épaules. Emmanuel continuait à avancer, sans baisser les yeux, essayant de paraître confiant. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, sa cheville le lançait. Il essayait de réprimer sa douleur, les yeux fixés sur le bras de l'homme en face de lui. Cet homme était blessé, par sa faute. La balle lui était destinée. Il aurait dû être celui qui aurait dû mourir ou au moins blessé, pas lui. Il en avait marre de décevoir les gens qui l'entouraient. Il s'arrêta devant l'homme et le dévisagea :

« Il faut aller à l’hôpital. 

  * Non.

  * Mais la balle est encore dans ton corps ! Ta blessure peut s'aggraver encore.

  * Je n'irai pas à l'hôpital.




Emmanuel fronça les sourcils. Il devait bien tenter quelque chose.

« Laisse-moi te soigner alors. 

  * Pardon ?

  * C'est le moins que je puisse faire. C'est de ma faute si t'es blessé, non ? 




L'homme le regardait à présent d'un air hébété. Emmanuel pouvait lire sur son visage une intense réflexion. Comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devrait lui répondre.

« Pourquoi tu veux me soigner ?

  * Je te l'ai dis. C'est de ma faute si t'es blessé. »




L'homme aux cheveux noirs le dévisageait à présent comme s'il essayait de lire dans son esprit et Emmanuel soupira :

« Écoutes, je t'ai sorti de l'eau, je t'ai ramené jusqu'à la rive, je t'ai fait un massage cardiaque... c'est pas pour que tu meures maintenant d'une  _ simple balle _ , non ? 

  * Tu m'as sorti de l'eau ?

  * On est tombés tous les deux du précipice, sûrement poussés par la foule. Je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais là, mais passons... Ça n'a pas été facile ni de te sortir de l'eau ni de te ranimer et de te ramener d'entre les morts. Donc s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi te soigner aussi. »




L'homme le regardait toujours d'un air incrédule et ne répondit rien alors Emmanuel rajouta, presque dans un murmure :

« Tout est de ma faute, comme toujours. »

A cette phrase, l'homme fronça des sourcils et enleva sa main, à présent ensanglantée, de son bras.

« Ok. Je te laisse me soigner. Mais tu es sûr d'avoir les qualifications requises ? »

Emmanuel releva alors la tête et lui sourit d'un air déterminé :

« Oui ! Ma mère était chirurgienne et quand j'étais petit je passais des heures à la regarder opérer. 

  * Drôle d'occupation pour un gosse, répondit l'homme avec une grimace de dégoût.

  * C'est vrai, rigola Emmanuel. Mais je suis aussi parti en Afrique pour mon service civique et là-bas j'ai dû soigner beaucoup d'enfants, continua-t-il en se renfrognant. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de misère, je dois avouer... »




L'homme le regardait maintenant les sourcils froncés. Emmanuel se dit qu'il allait sans aucun doute rigoler et lui rétorquer qu'il n'était qu'un énarque dans un pays pauvre, atterrissant enfin sur terre. Mais il ne dit rien.

 

Emmanuel, que les souvenirs douloureux avaient vidé de toute énergie, se ressaisit soudain :

« Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, suis-moi. » Il fit un pas puis s'arrêta. « Si on revient dans la ville comme ça, on n'ira pas bien loin... Est-ce que... tu peux me passer ton sweat ? 

  * Mon sweat ? Mais il est plein de sang, répondit l'homme, surpris.

  * C'est pas grave, c'est juste histoire qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas. »




L'homme hocha la tête **en compréhension** et enleva son sweat, en tressaillant à cause de la blessure. Il lui tendit et Emmanuel le mit aussitôt en ajustant bien la capuche sur son visage.

« C'est bon ? On ne me reconnaît pas ?

  * Non, c'est bon. 

  * Alors on y va. »

 




Sur le chemin, Emmanuel jeta des coups d’œil furtifs à l'autre homme. Celui-ci avait visiblement mal mais ne disait rien. Il voyait ses traits se tordre de douleur et avait mal pour lui. Lui-même avait mal et se forçait à paraître normal. Il ne pensait pas que l'autre homme avait remarqué à quel point sa cheville lui faisait mal, concentré sur sa propre douleur. C'était mieux ainsi. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il rigole de lui en disant qu'il était juste un lâche et un faible.

 

Après plusieurs minutes à arpenter les rues de la ville, Emmanuel s'arrêta devant une maison :

« C'est là. »

L'homme derrière lui s'arrêta pour regarder la maison et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« C'est la maison de ma grand-mère » répondit-il seulement sans autre justification, puis il ouvrit le portail et s'engouffra dans la propriété.

 

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, il désigna à l'autre homme le canapé où il pouvait s'asseoir et s'éloigna pour aller chercher la trousse de secours qu'il savait était dans la salle de bain. Il prit un instant pour se regarder dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Qu'est-ce que sa grand-mère penserait de lui ? Elle serait fière qu'il soit président. Son petit président comme elle l’appellerait. Elle avait tellement de respect pour ce rôle et avait toujours cru qu'il en serait à la hauteur. Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait ? Si elle savait à quel point il était humilié tous les jours ? Haïs ? Trahis ? Qu'il n'était qu'un lâche qui n'arrivait même pas à se faire respecter par son peuple, à changer la France pour le meilleur ? Il faisait pitié. Emmanuel se regardait dans le miroir et voyait les traces de la chute dans le fleuve sur ses moindres traits. Il avait les cheveux en broussailles, les traits tirés de fatigue, des poches sous les yeux et s'était même fendu la lèvre. Il agrippa le rebord du lavabo et avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Être dans cette maison lui rappelait cette grand-mère qu'il chérissait tant. Il se souvenait du sourire qu'elle avait toujours pour lui, les confitures à la fraise qu'elle lui apprenait à cuisiner et toutes ses histoires sur le monde. Il pensait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que pendant les vacances qu'il passait dans cette maison à ses côtés. Elle lui permettait de s'échapper de tout ce qu'on attendait de lui. Elle ne lui demandait jamais rien, voulait seulement son bonheur. Emmanuel renifla et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Ce n'est pas avec cette attitude qu'elle allait être fière de lui. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, il n'était pas tout seul dans cette histoire. Il attrapa la trousse à pharmacie et sortit de la salle de bain.

 

Quand il rentra dans le salon, où il avait laissé l'autre homme il y a près de vingt minutes, il le vit en train de regarder autour de lui avec attention. Il avait l'air admiratif devant toute la belle décoration de la maison. Emmanuel se força à sourire, sa grand-mère avait ramené tant de choses de ses voyages. Chaque objet était une petite partie d'elle. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'enlever ses objets des murs, il aimait la maison comme ça. Elle lui rappelait sa grand-mère ainsi. En entendant ses bruits de pas, l'homme reconcentra son attention sur lui.

« Tu aimes ? Tout est resté en état du temps de ma grand-mère. Tous ces objets lui appartiennent. » lui dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé.

« C'est assez harmonieux. » lui répondit l'autre homme.

« Oui, je trouve que cela donne un effet chaleureux et en même temps très paisible. » continua Emmanuel en sortant une pince et des gazes de la trousse à pharmacie. Il vit le regard de l'homme s'arrêter sur la pince.

« Ça risque de faire mal... »

L'homme releva la tête et le regarda durement dans les yeux comme pour lui demander s'il croyait qu'il avait peur.

« Ok... avance ton bras s'il-te-plaît. » continua calmement Emmanuel.

Il se pencha vers le bras tendu et **essaya** de repérer la balle dans la chair ensanglantée. Il avança la pince quand il eut vérifié l'emplacement et commença à plonger l'outil dans la blessure. Il eut juste le temps de voir l'autre homme fermer les yeux.

 

Ce fut rapide. L'opération ne dura même pas deux minutes. Il avait été bon. Il avait été rapide et la balle se trouvait maintenant dans sa main ouverte. L'homme à ses côtés ouvrit les yeux et regarda la balle **rutilante**. Il était blanc comme un linge et Emmanuel eut peur qu'il s'évanouisse. Il déposa la balle sur la table basse à ses pieds.

« Je vais te mettre une bande de gaze maintenant. Pour arrêter le sang de couler. Je te donnerais ensuite un chiffon mouillé pour ton front, tu as l'air brûlant. »

L'homme le regarda d'un air fiévreux et hocha la tête. Emmanuel s'empara de la bande de gaze et lui enroula délicatement autour de la blessure. Une fois fini, il se leva pour aller se laver les mains mais ressentit une vive douleur dans la cheville et dû se rasseoir. L'homme le regarda, déconcerté :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

  * Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville, avoua enfin Emmanuel.

  * Quoi ? s'écria l'homme en se redressant.

  * Tout va bien, repose toi, dit-il en avançant sa main pour le repousser sur le canapé.

  * Arrêtes. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? l'interrompit l'homme en saisissant sa main.

  * Parce que y avait plus important. » murmura Emmanuel en dégageant sa main de celle de l'homme.




L'homme le regardait maintenant d'un air ahuri.

« Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

  * Comme ça quoi ?

  * Pourquoi tu es venu à mon aide ? demanda-t-il en plissant des yeux.

  * Mais parce que tu es un être humain ! J'allais pas te laisser te débrouiller seul alors que tu étais blessé ! Je -. » Emmanuel s'interrompit en remarquant qu'il avait haussé la voix et qu'il avait pris au dépourvu l'autre homme qui sursauta sur le canapé à ses côtés. Il sentit les larmes commencer à couler sur ses joues.

 




« Parce que tu es humain. » il répéta en souriant à travers ses larmes. Il avait échoué. Il avait voulu se montrer courageux et fort. Et il était maintenant en pleurs sur le canapé de sa grand-mère à côté d'un inconnu à qui il avait voulu cacher sa faiblesse. Un inconnu qu'il avait voulu sauver plus que tout au monde, plus que lui. Il avait voulu se prouver qu'il en était capable, capable de protéger quelqu'un. Et maintenant, il était fatigué. Fatigué, las, à bout de force. Et il avait mal.

« Tu es humain aussi. »

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Il releva son visage ruisselant et regarda avec stupeur l'inconnu qui le regardait avec un air triste.

« Tu es humain aussi. Tu n'es pas un super-héros. J'aurais dû y penser avant. »

Emmanuel le regarda sans comprendre.

« Je faisais parti des manifestants, reprit l'inconnu. J'ai toujours haïs du plus profond de mon âme tous nos dirigeants. J'ai été étonné par ton discours, il ne sonnait pas faux, il y avait une lumière d'espoir. Mais j'avais perdu toute confiance en vous, les politiques. Je les ai suivi dans la rue, je les ai imités, je dois dire que je n'étais pas le dernier à crier et à jeter des pierres sur les voitures. J'ai bien vu que ça dégénérait mais j'ai toujours pensé ainsi : _si tu veux que les choses changent, il faut des dommages collatéraux._ Je voulais t'atteindre, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait après. Je voulais que tu vois la souffrance des gens d'en bas, du peuple. Que tu comprennes. Mais je crois que finalement j'avais tort. Tu la connais déjà. Tu essaies de faire du mieux que tu peux mais le changement ne peut pas se faire en un jour. Et surtout pas quand on te met des bâtons dans les roues. Quand on ne te donne pas ta chance de faire mieux que tes prédécesseurs... J'ai vu cet homme à deux pas de toi sortir son flingue et je me suis dit que c'était pas possible, que c'était pas ce que je voulais, que je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Alors j'ai foncé du plus vite que j'ai pu et j'ai essayé de t'atteindre avant lui. Je t'ai poussé mais je ne savais pas qu'on était au-dessus d'un précipice. Quand je m'en suis aperçu, j'ai voulu te rattraper mais c'était trop tard et j'ai entendu l'homme tirer. La douleur m'a transpercé et je crois que je me suis évanoui sous le coup, toujours agrippé à toi. Tout est de _ma_ faute, pas de la tienne. »

 

Emmanuel s'était arrêté de pleurer et regardait, admiratif, l'homme à ses côtés qui le regardait timidement embarassé. Il lui avait enfin dit la vérité. Il savait qui il était à présent. Il haïssait les gens de son espèce, les énarques – mot qu'il avait toujours détesté lui-même – et pourtant il s'était mis en danger pour l'un deux, pour lui. Il lui avait dit la vérité et il se sentait maintenant coupable. Emmanuel pouvait voir son âme, une âme décharnée mais si pure. Alors il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête et il l'embrassa.

 

L'inconnu sursauta à son geste et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le repousser.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

  * Je sais pas, j'en avais juste envie soudainement, murmura-t-il essoufflé.

  * Tu peux pas faire ce genre de choses juste parce que tu en as envie ! dit l'inconnu en se reculant. Ça ne se fait pas...

  * Désolé, dit Emmanuel en se relevant tout à coup. Il vacilla en sentant la douleur qu'il avait oublié dans sa cheville.

  * Attends ! L'inconnu le rattrapa avant qu'il ne retombe violemment sur le canapé.

  * Tout va bien, je te l'ai déjà dit... chuchota Emmanuel.

  * Non, tout ne va pas bien. Tu vas me laisser m'occuper de toi maintenant. Tu vas t'allonger sur le canapé et je vais aller chercher des glaçons pour ta cheville. »

 




Emmanuel fit ce qu'il lui dit et le suivit du regard quand il disparut dans la cuisine qu'il lui avait préalablement indiqué. Pourquoi s'occupait-il de lui ? Il venait de l'embrasser, il avait tout gâché, il s'était ridiculisé. Il comprendrait s'il partait, maintenant qu'il était soigné, et le laissait en plan ici. Il plaça son bras au dessus de son visage pour cacher le fait qu'il était en train de pleurer. Combien de fois avait-il pleuré aujourd'hui ? Devant cet inconnu en plus. Il était ridicule. Il l'entendit revenir et resta dans cette position de peur qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'il était en train de pleurer. Il tenta de calmer ses pleurs mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était faire semblant de dormir et amoindrir le bruit de ses larmes. Il frissonna malgré lui quand la main froide de l'inconnu toucha sa cheville pour placer un torchon rempli de glaçons en-dessous. Il l'entendit s'asseoir sur une chaise à quelques pas de lui et osa jeter un coup d'œil vers lui en n'entendant plus que du silence.

 

L'inconnu avait fermé les yeux et semblait dormir ou du moins se reposer. Il avait de longs cils et une aura presque angélique autour de lui. Une peau très blanche, seulement colorée par ce que Emmanuel pensait être de la fièvre. Il resta ainsi à le regarder respirer paisiblement en repensant à ce que, quelques heures plus tôt seulement, il était inconscient. Cette poitrine ne se soulevait pas au gré d'une respiration. Cet homme avait failli mourir. Cet homme qui l'avait sauvé. Cet homme qu'il avait sauvé. Et il ne connaissait toujours pas son nom. Il s'endormit en pensant à cela et en essayant de deviner son prénom.

 

Il se réveilla dans la nuit et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre. Il se leva en grognant et essaya de se rappeler où il était et ce qu'il faisait là. En apercevant la silhouette sur la chaise en face de lui, il s'immobilisa. C'est vrai, il était chez sa grand-mère. Avec l'inconnu qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il se leva et s'aperçut avec satisfaction qu'il n'avait plus mal à la cheville. Il se dirigea vers l'inconnu qui était assis sur la chaise dans une position inconfortable pour dormir et le  **secoua** avec douceur pour le réveiller. Celui-ci ouvrit bientôt les yeux avec peine.

« Venez. Vous allez pas dormir là. »

L'inconnu le regardait, déconcerté. Il l'avait vouvoyé. Il ne se sentait plus assez légitime pour le tutoyer. Emmanuel avait envie de lui attraper le poignet pour qu'il le suive mais se retint. Il se recula et commença à s'éloigner en regardant l'inconnu quand celui-ci se leva et lui emboîta le pas.

 

Emmanuel s'arrêta devant une chambre et ouvrit la porte doucement. C'était sa chambre. Enfin, la pièce où il dormait quand il était enfant et qu'il rendait visite à sa grand-mère. Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre et la balaya du regard. Il avait l'impression que c'était à peine hier qu'il était parti. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette maison depuis des années. Il l'avait laissé seule quand elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Il se retourna vers l'inconnu et le vit en train de regarder un cadre sur la commode où il posait avec sa grand-mère et son chien. Il sourit tristement. C'était les plus belles années de sa vie et il en était nostalgique. Il décevait tous les gens qu'il aimait. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre pour en sortir, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Encore.

 

Mais il fut arrêté par l'inconnu qui lui attrapa le poignet.  **Il se sentit tiré et s'écrasa contre sa poitrine** . L'inconnu le serra contre lui et il se sentit comme un objet fragile contre lui. Il se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir se retenir et ses larmes vinrent s'échouer contre son cou et son torse. L'inconnu recula et se pencha soudain vers lui et l'embrassa. Emmanuel, surpris, se sentit perdre pieds et ne  **put** que lui rendre son baiser. Il en avait envie mais ne pensait pas que lui le voulait. L'inconnu, toujours l'embrassant, se dirigea à reculons vers le lit et les y fit tomber tous les deux. Il le fit rouler en dessous de lui et se redressa pour enlever son tee-shirt. Emmanuel le regarda,  **émerveillé** , et son regard se porta soudain sur sa blessure. Il se redressa légèrement sur le coussin et approcha doucement sa main pour toucher délicatement la bande  **teintée** de sang. L'inconnu posa une main sur la sienne mais ne le repoussa pas. 

« Est-ce que ça te fais encore mal ? »

L'homme secoua la tête et sourit :

« Je préfère quand tu me tutoies. »

Emmanuel remonta sa main vers son visage en frôlant son cœur.

« Tu es si beau. » dit-il dans un souffle. Il remarqua le rose qui apparut sur les joues de l'inconnu indiquant sa **gêne** et il sourit d'un air  **absent** . Il se sentait bien, en sécurité, et une douce chaleur l'enveloppait. Sa peau touchait celle de l'inconnu et il se perdit dans son regard. L'inconnu se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau :

« Tais toi, tu vas me faire rougir.

  * Tu le fais déjà » rigola Emmanuel.




L'inconnu rigola d'un rire franc et le sourire d'Emmanuel s'agrandit en l'entendant.

« Dis-moi ton nom. » il demanda tout d'un coup, le cœur dans les oreilles. Est-ce qu'il accepterait de lui donner son identité enfin ?

L'inconnu sourit et se pencha vers lui de nouveau pour chuchoter à son oreille :

« Damien. »

Il se redressa pour le regarder et Emmanuel répéta :

« Damien. »

L'inconnu – Damien – continuait à lui sourire et à le regarder avec cette tendresse dans les yeux qui le faisait fondre intérieurement. Il ferma les yeux et murmura :

« Damien, aimes-moi pour cette nuit alors. S'il-te-plaît. »

Il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue et il s'y blottit.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de m'implorer pour ça. » Damien descendit sa main sur sa poitrine et déboutonna délicatement les boutons de sa chemise blanche. Emmanuel se souleva légèrement pour laisser glisser la chemise au sol et sentit Damien avancer doucement ses mains vers sa ceinture pour enlever son pantalon. Il l'aida et s'attaqua au sien, qui finit à côté de ses habits par terre. Il frissonna sous les doigts de Damien qui traçaient un chemin sur sa peau et glissa les siens dans ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules nues. Il retint un cri en sentant les doigts froids de Damien se refermer sur lui et le serra plus fort encore contre sa peau.

« Viens. A l’intérieur de moi, il murmura essoufflé.

  * Tu es sûr ? demanda Damien incertain.

  * Plus que tout au monde. » répondit-il en plantant son regard dans celui de Damien.




Damien se pencha pour l'embrasser à la tempe et une seconde plus tard Emmanuel sentit tout son corps se déchirer. Il avait l'impression que des milliers de galaxies explosaient à l'intérieur de lui et une douce chaleur prit bientôt possession de tout son être. Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le matelas, de se fondre en Damien, de se désintégrer dans l'air, d'éclater en milliers d'étincelles et pour ne pas perdre pieds il s'accrocha à la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore distinguer : les cheveux noirs corbeaux qui tombaient comme des vagues sur sa poitrine. Quand Damien le regarda, des perles de sueurs tombant sur son front et ses cheveux, il sentit son cœur déborder de joie et de tendresse pour lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues mais cette fois-ci c'était des larmes de joie. Il était profondément heureux et insouciant du monde qui continuait de tourner autour d'eux. Il avait envie que ce moment dure toujours, de rester à jamais dans ce lit, Damien en lui. Il n'avait pas envie de penser au moment où ils se réveilleraient le lendemain et où il le quitterait à jamais. 

 

Il sentit une larme tomber et rouler sur sa joue et en levant les yeux il s'aperçut que Damien pleurait aussi. Il avança sa main pour caresser sa joue et effacer cette larme qui n'avait rien à faire là. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Pas lui. Damien ralentit petit à petit avant de s'arrêter tout à fait et de se retirer de lui. Emmanuel ressentit un grand froid, comme si on lui arrachait les entrailles. Damien se laissa tomber tout contre lui et il resserra son étreinte autour de son torse pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il déposa un minuscule baiser sur sa tempe et fredonna un air pour l'apaiser. C'était à lui maintenant de le rassurer, de le réconforter. Il devait se montrer fort pour une fois.

 

« Je ne veux pas à avoir à te laisser. » murmura Damien au bout de quelques minutes entre deux sanglots, quand ceux-ci se firent plus silencieux et distancés. Emmanuel sentit son cœur rater un battement dans la pénombre de la chambre.

« Je ne veux pas que tu aies à me laisser » répéta-t-il, en continuant à caresser les cheveux de Damien afin de le calmer.

Ils restèrent silencieux et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre à l'aurore.

 

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, les yeux d'Emmanuel se posèrent sur le visage endormi de Damien et il contempla avec admiration les moindres de ses traits : ses longs cils d'où il apercevait encore des larmes de la veille, son nez droit, sa bouche entrouverte pour laisser passer sa respiration et ses joues légèrement rosées par l'activité nocturne. Il le regarda avec tendresse jusqu'à son réveil. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur lui, Emmanuel sourit et l'embrassa délicatement. Damien se blottit dans son cou et inspira fort pour  **s'approprier son odeur** . Emmanuel caressa ses cheveux qui lui cachait son visage et passa ses doigts dans sa frange pour voir ses yeux.

« Tu n'as pas à me laisser. »

Damien se tourna légèrement pour lui faire face et mieux le voir.

« Je veux te revoir. J'en mourrais je crois si tu me laisses. 

  * Je ne demandes que ça.

  * Alors on se verra à Paris, sourit Emmanuel.

  * Et tu peux venir à Châtillon, dans la maison de ma famille.

  * Et ici. On trouvera des solutions. »




 

Emmanuel sourit. Des solutions existaient toujours. Il ne voulait pas laisser partir ce joyau qu'il avait trouvé. Cette poussière d'or ne lui passerait pas entre les doigts. Il la retiendrait tant qu'il le pourrait. Il allait appeler le premier ministre pour informer de sa position. Lui expliquer qu'il était tombé et s'était évanoui, s'était retrouvé ce matin en sécurité. Il n'aurait pas à rentrer dans les détails, seulement un mensonge ou deux. Il allait se battre pour cette question de migrants, il allait rendre sa grand-mère fière de lui. Elle le regarderait de là-haut, avec son chien, un air satisfait peint sur le visage. Il allait s'imposer comme Président de la République et montrer aux Français qu'il n'avait que de bonnes intentions à leur égard que ça leur plaise ou non. Il allait faire renaître son pays au yeux du monde. Il allait rendre par dessus tout Damien heureux. Et allait enfin se laisser le devenir aussi. Tout n'était qu'espérance et confiance pour l'avenir.

 


End file.
